Dreaming
by Black-hearted-butterfly
Summary: dream are what our subconious mind thinks up when we are asleep. one girl sees what happens to harry and his friend what can she do to stop this happening one shot read n review plz


Dreams are someone's subconscious mind telling them something explaining what they can't explain for themselves. As people sleep they see the past the present and maybe the future. Dreams can be seen as something you wish for you life meaning and all that. Other dreams can show you what you fear what you do not want to see. These dreams are known as nightmares.

Can someone plant dreams in to your head make you see things you would rather not? Can someone tell your subconscious mind that your dreams will come true? And you're scared of sleep because it brings you to dream and when you wake the dream is still there happening for real.

I have been deprived of sleep for some time now I would say about 2 weeks. I don't want that to happen again. I have no control I can't stop it. It is like when you have watched a film and you just know that the killer is waiting around the corner but you can't stop that women from walking around that corner and getting stabbed in the chest three times.

I knew it would all happen and I couldn't stop. Nothing I could do will change the fact that they are all gone and I knew it would happen I knew what was waiting for them. Even if I told them it still would of happened even if I told them to run. It still would of caught up with them.

That night I had the dream I woke all in a sweat I couldn't believe. I didn't want to believe it. Time 7.00 I did my usually routine I got up and showered put on my uniform and went down to breakfast. It was quite early no one was up yet. I was lucky I knew I couldn't face them. They were always the talk of the school his courageous act her glorious beauty his practical jokes her smartness. They each had their individual talents and that is why everyone loved them. Everybody wanted to be there friend. And I admit so did I and I was, that day I became their friend.

They were all sitting by the lake chatting cuddle in each other's arms. They seemed so happy and so unaware. I went and sat the other side of the lake so they were in my view but I was not in there's. I sat watching them play tag, kiss, talk and generally have fun. I felt a sudden jolt of guilt go through me how could I of let this happen, they were happy people perfect happy people. I also felt jealous at least they had each other. I had no one. Time check 11.45. I decided to get up and walk back to the castle. But as I did I tripped over a rock and fell into the lake. Normally I wouldn't have panicked but I couldn't swim. I felt the water surround my body and pull me under the surface. I felt someone pull on my arm pulling me back up. Finally I got the surface and took a huge breath filling my lungs with more air.

Harry potter had saved me. He pulled me up out he lake and covered me with his cloak. I sat and smiled at him nodding in appreciation. I couldn't speak I was too cold. They all fussed around me asking me if I was ok. I was fine a little shocked but fine. My sense were all over the place a bit one minute I was sitting alone wallowing the next I being asked to go to a party with them on the quidditch pitch tonight. Fine I say not really wanting to go but accepting out of politeness.

So then there I was with the girls wandering what to wear to this party. All the cool kids are going to be there. Would I feel left out? So we walk down to the pitch about 7.10 me wearing Ginny's top and Hermione's jeans. The pitch was crowed with students. Apparently they do this all the time and only let the people they want to see it see it. So no teachers know it is there. Bad move what if something did go wrong. And I knew that tonight it would. I scanned the faces trying to look for the spy I couldn't see him. Was he their friend? How could he do this to these people what have they done to hurt him so bad?

The music flow and so does the butterbeer and firewhiskey are these children planning to do themselves some serious damage. The time drifts on it reaches 10.05 25 minutes to go and it will all be over. There will be screams, lives taken, bodies hurt. I take swig of my pumpkin juice and look around me everyone is acting normal now one out of place or suspicious. But wait what is that over there didn't see him before. He looks a little lost a bit out of sorts. Could it be no it couldn't is that boy I see the nervous Neville longbottom the boy who cowers at people sudden movement. He stops and looks he focuses he spots four people talking, kissing, chatting. He makes his move walking toward picking up speed with every step. Time check 10.15 even closer shall I sit back and watch or shall I interfere and suffer the consequence. I move I go towards them I hope it's the right choice. He draws closer as do I who will get there first in this unknown race. Him or me, him or me, him or me. Damn it was he.

They follow him to the edge of the pitch I run after them trying to get their attention. It doesn't work. They walk on not knowing.

A scream. What it has started wrong? Where did that scream come from? People begin to look up and point. There it was in all it glory shiny glowing scaring people. They ran screamed froze. The dark mark floated in the air with a sense of grace but fear all in one. The four turned around another mistake don't turn your back on the enemy well they don't he is the enemy yet. Some comes from the forest sparks set off through the night wait they are not sparks those are spells students hit the ground. The four look for there wands. They haven't got them. Neville has they are wandless powerless against the greatest evil. What to do now think think think. Distract the enemy throw something what? Anything. A rock. The rock hit Voldermorts head. I think I have his attention. Red light No spell. my head hits the ground but I still see but I can't move. Now all I have to do is witness. Witness the destruction of the greatest four. The spell blinds me a surrounds them. Next he will kill Neville even Neville doesn't know. His head hits the ground. Lifeless.

Wallowing in pity of those who died never helps. Feeling guilty of those you could of help never helps. You still feel the same. Though nothing will change you think you can go back and change the past maybe in your dreams you can but in mine they will always be the future good or bad. I cant stop it just know it.

My name is Holly Montgomery and that was my story.


End file.
